Comme Au Premier Jour
by Gwennily
Summary: Une suite au film verra-t-elle le jour? Tous les fans l'espèrent, mais rien n'étant certain, nous avons décidé d'imaginer notre propre suite. L'histoire débute un an après la fin du film ...


**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Si vous avez clické sur cette histoire, c'est que vous devez aimer "Mamma Mia!", et sans doute que comme la plupart des fans, vous aimeriez savoir savoir ce qui s'est passé "après". Et bien voilà! Vous avez choisi la bonne histoire!**

**Cette histoire est très importante pour moi, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée à écrire avant! Et tout ça grâce à ma Dynamo **xDynamoxDynamitex**, qui a co-écrit cette histoire avec moi. Tout a commencé il y a un bout de temps déjà, alors que toutes les deux on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer une suite au film, qui tristement piurrait ne jamais être tournée. Alors on a décidé d'en écrire une! On a laissé notre imagination vagabonder. mel écrivait un bout, me l'envoyait, je continuais puis lui renvoyais, et ainsi de suite. On s'est vraiment bien amusées et j'espère que c'était une première mais surtout pasune dernière fois. On espère que vous aimerez l'histoire. Et laissez-nous vos commentaires, c'est ce qui donne la volonté de continuer! **

**Ma Dynamo, c'est pour toi ...**

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur la petite île de Kalokairi. Durant toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé. Le même ciel couleur saphir, la même mer émeraude, et les gens semblaient avoir vécu là depuis toujours. Même les touristes qui venaient voir l'île cet été semblaient avoir toujours fait partie du paysage. Et Donna était tellement heureuse d'avoir de plus en plus de clients à la Villa, ces gens qui voulaient découvrir les merveilles de Kalokairi sans détruire ce qui en faisait une île paradisiaque.

_**Love, love is a dream  
We were like two young strands of driftwood  
Caught up in a stream  
We were destined for each other  
From our very first hello  
We came bustin' through that river dam  
And made that river flow  
We will sail upon the ocean  
Till the shoreline meets the sky  
Carried on the first trade wind  
That favours you and I  
We have both of us between us  
Known misfortune in our days  
Darling this time, we're on our way**_

_**'Cause we're here  
And here we'll stay  
We will never throw this love of ours away  
We are here  
And here we'll stay  
We will never throw this love of ours away**_

_**Life, oh life is a chance  
We were the only two who spun the wheel  
And never scored romance  
If we'd stayed to play for fortune  
We'd have broke the banks of gold  
We'd have taken old Las Vegas  
For every cent that she could hold  
Love like ours was made in heaven  
It was blessed by Lord above  
We will spend our lives together  
Forever hand in glove  
We have both of us between us  
Known misfortune in our days  
Darling this time, we're on our way**_

_**'Cause we're here  
And here we'll stay  
We won't ever throw this love of ours away  
We are here  
And here we'll stay  
We won't ever throw this love of ours away**_**  
**

Elle posa son regard sur son bébé, maintenant profondément endormi dans son berceau, sortit du salon sur la pointe des pieds et marcha silencieusement vers la cuisine.

« Bonjour 'Man »

« Bonjour Soph ! … Oh … Dieu te bénisse pour avoir préparé du thé glacé ! Je meurs littéralement sous cette chaleur ! As-tu réussi à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais c'était déjà mieux que la nuit précédente. J'ai peine à croire que je suis née en Grèce, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à cette chaleur ! … Soit, et toi comment ça va ? Il semble que tu aies encore fait la grasse matinée … »

« Non non pas du tout, je me suis mise au travail très tôt ce matin. Et maintenant je reviens d'avoir été donner son biberon à Julie et d'une douche fraîche bien méritée »

« Seule ? »

« Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce … pourquoi je … Soph, tais-toi ! »

« Oh Maman, je t'aime tu sais » dit Sophie, en embrassant Donna sur la joue, quand elles entendirent les pleurs de Julie

« Moi aussi mon bébé, moi aussi » lui répondit Donna, levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle repartit vers la salon

Elle soupira et la douleur au creux de son estomac la força à faire une pause.

« Oh mon Dieu, pour combien de temps encore cela va-t-il me faire souffrir ? » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, et elle prit son bébé de cinq jours dans les bras.

« Maman est là, ne pleure pas mon petit rayon de soleil, ne pleure pas »

Fermant les yeux, Donna embrassa le front de sa fille, ce qui eût le don de la calmer, et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit sa petite main serrer le pouce de sa maman.

Après quelque moments de silence, elle sentit deux mains devenues très familières la prendre par la taille.

« Bonjour ma beauté. Joyeux anniversaire »

« Bonjour le plus beau, joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi » lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres « Je t'aimerai toujours »

« Je t'aime »

Assez vite, la petite Julie s'endormit de nouveau et Donna la remit dans son berceau, et se retourna ensuite pour enlacer Sam.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

« Simplement dans les environs » lui répondit-il en souriant, et en l'embrassant

« Les environs ? » répéta-t-elle, en l'embrassant de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sent ses mains glisser sous sa jupe … et lentement elle recula et murmura :

« Je suis désolée mon amour », son regard se perdit, « Je ne peux pas, ça me fait trop mal »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux

« Ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui je vais te gâter »

« Merci » dit-elle en souriant, mais des larmes coulaient encore « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le sac qu'elle venait de remarquer, posé sur le lit.

« C'est ce à quoi j'étais occupé, ton cadeau »

« Mon cadeau ? Oh Sam, tu n'as pas oublié ! »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier notre anniversaire de mariage ? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si cette date avait été marquée sur notre calendrier pendant des années avant d'arriver … »

« Peut-être, mais on y était destinés … et c'est une date très spéciale … Je t'aime, Donna »

Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Et je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour être revenu vers moi et pour avoir rendu ma vie si parfaite … et pour m'avoir donné cette magnifique petite fille »

« Je t'aime pour la personne généreuse et aimante que tu es, je t'aime pour avoir fait de moi ton mari, pour notre vie parfaite dans cet endroit paradisiaque … et pour ce qui est du bébé, tu as fait la part la plus difficile du travail ! »

Il échangèrent un baiser passionné, et Donna fut la première à briser l'étreinte

« Bon je suppose que je ferais mieux de l'ouvrir »

Elle fit le tour du lit, prit le sac, en sortit un paquet et le déballa. A l'intérieur, il y avait un livre épais qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle resta bouche bée.

« Sam, je … où … où les as-tu trouvées ? »

* * *

**Court, on sait ... mais si vous clickez sur ce petit bouton vert, on vous promet bien plus que juste le début de l'histoire ...**


End file.
